What is Right and What is Easy
by midnightdusk
Summary: Harry accepts his fate and becomes determined to defeat Lord Voldemort, once and for all. But can he do it by himself? Or will he need the help of those he loves...


**Title: 'What is Right and What is Easy' **

**Summary: Following Dumbledore's death Harry makes it his mission to defeat Voldemort once and for all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see it belongs to J.K Rowling **

To the Dark Lord

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

Harry let the small stream of moonlight shine on the letter as the words chanted continually through his head. Upon the discovery that the locket Dumbledore had sacrificed his life was not a Horcrux, Harry had been obsessed with finding the identity of the man (or _woman _Harry supposed) who had thwarted Voldemort. Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, there were six horcruxes according to Dumbledore, the ring and the diary had been destroyed – so what was left? Harry forced himself to remember that night in Dumbledore's office when he had found out about Voldemort's plan. The Diary and Ring had been destroyed – so there were two down, only four to go. It was natural to assume that Hufflepuff's cup would need to be found, and Nagini. It would be difficult to find the Ravenclaw Horcrux, but the Horcrux that was bothering Harry was the locket.

Who had enough knowledge, skill and bravery to find and destroy the locket? And was it _really _destroyed or had the person died before they managed to? How could he be sure the note wasn't just left there to deter anyone who tried to destroy the Horcruxes?

Harry paused and sighed deeply. He was sure the note was real, why would Voldemort bother to deter anyone from finding them? First of all Harry was confident that Voldemort did not know he knew of the Horcruxes, or even that Dumbledore knew. In that case why would he bother to set intricate traps? Secondly, from the lessons with Dumbledore Harry had come to realize that one of Voldemort's greatest weaknesses was his arrogance. This is why Harry would set himself the goal of finding and destroying the remaining four Horcruxes as undetected by Voldemort as possible.

The best starting point seemed to be making sure that the locket was destroyed before he seeked the others. But where to start? So far Harry had few ideas; the only pieces of information he could conclude was that this person would _have _to have stolen the locket during Voldemort's first reign of power. Secondly that if Dumbledore himself was not sure of Voldemort plan with the horcruxes, than this person would have to have some sort of 'relationship' with Voldemort to gain this knowledge in the first place. With the initials R.A.B Harry's first assumption had been Sirius's brother Regulus who was murdered by Voldemort. But then Harry recalled the words from Sirius's mouth '_I doubt he was even important enough to be killed by Voldemort himself' _and that _'he got in too deep and tried to escape'. _"No" Harry thought to himself, not to mention that he would have been younger than Sirius at the time, and during Voldemort's first reign Sirius had been a young man himself. This was someone older, someone wiser and someone who was significant to Voldemort, _or _to Tom Riddle.

As Harry read and re – read the letter lines began to stick out to him.

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

From this line Harry could see that this person must have known great detail about the Horcrux and the ways it was protected. They must have known that by drinking the liquid protecting it they would die. This person must have been of intelligence, or have been close to the Dark Lord. "But" Harry reasoned with himself, from what he knew of Voldemort it was unlikely that he had told anyone of his plan.

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

This line, To Harry showed that first of all by signing the note R.A.B, Voldemort must have recognized the person, which means that Voldemort knew this person. Secondly, the tone of this line to Harry seemed as if this person's act would come as treacherous and shocking to Voldemort – maybe an old school friend? The last line that stuck out to Harry, yet filled him with a bit of despair was –

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

Did this person think there was only one Horcrux? What had caused them to loathe Voldemort so much that they would sacrifice their life just so someone, one day, would get the chance to defeat Voldemort? Dumbledore had done so, yet, he hadn't. Dumbledore had not resigned himself to death; he had called for Snape so he could be healed. And although to Harry he now realized the past year Dumbledore had been training him to complete the job he had started, there were few men like Dumbledore in the world, ever.

Harry paced the room and watched an owl fly past his window. Where should he start? To Harry the logical place would be the years when Voldemort devised the plan, where he was not as wise to be discreet. He needed to know who had been in Tom Riddle's year, which would have had access to his thoughts and to his plans. Dumbledore had told him Riddle had few friends, not by default but by choice, yet there must have been someone closer to him than others. He saw for himself the techniques Riddle was capable of, the charm, and the charisma. To get where he had, as Head Boy, as the leader of the elder students in Slughorns classroom Tom Riddle must have had some sort of relationship with the other students.

Harry stopped his pacing and watched the same owl fly further away from his window, its shadow quickly crossing the moon. The only place he could get this information was the Records section of the Library at Hogwarts, or the Education Department in the Ministry of Magic – he certainly knew which one he would gain easier access to.

That morning Harry had received a letter from Hogwarts, and much to his surprise Hogwarts was remaining open for those students who wished to return. Harry imagined that in a few hours he would be receiving the Daily Prophet with articles in uproar over Headmaster Mcgonagall and the board's decision. Yet, it was done, and much to Harry's relief meant that there probably would be less of a problem of him returning to Hogwarts purely to use the library. He did not intend to return to school, with the war continuing and people dying left, right and centre Harry knew the sooner he got to destroying the Horcruxes the better.

"BANG"

Harry jumped as he heard a loud sound by his window. Turning quickly, whipping his wand out of his pocket, Harry lowered it when he realized an owl had flown straight into his bed stand. Frowning in annoyance Harry untied the message attached it its leg.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you going? You're still coming to the wedding aren't you? Everyone here is ok, but the house is in an uproar over Bill and Fleur's wedding. Not to mention the chaos over whether we return to Hogwarts or not. I told mum that there is no way I'm hanging around the house, and Ron was suspiciously quiet on the subject. I got the feeling he and Hermione are hiding something from me, they are, aren't they Harry? I know I'm not Ron or Hermione, I know I don't know you nearly as well as them but Harry If you are planning something, and they are involved, let me help you too. I don't want to be stuck at the Burrow or at Hogwarts by myself knowing that my friends and family are fighting but I'm not. Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you soon enough. We all miss you Harry. Stay Safe. _

_Love, Ginny._

Harry rubbed his temples after reading her letter, although they had broken up after Dumbledore's funeral he knew it had only been because he didn't want to endanger her, and she knew it too. There was no way he was letting Ginny come with him. What would have been the purpose in breaking up with her to protect her, yet then letting her come along to what could very well be her death? It was different with Ron and Hermione. He cared about them, he probably cared about them more than Ginny but it was different. Ron and Hermione had been there from the start, they had been given so many chances to turn back, every year, yet they didn't and they knew what they were getting into. Ginny had been in battles, yes, but she was still innocent in many ways. Ginny was never involved with the thinking part of plans. It wasn't that she wasn't capable but she had never been involved in that type of mental combat that had taken so much out of them over the years.

Harry folded the letter up and placed it in his trunk. He would be leaving to the Burrow in a few hours anyway, he would see her then. He would fill Hermione in on his ideas then. He had shown her the letter left with the fake Horcrux and she had that glazed look on her face as she left him at the train station. As Harry lay on his bed for one last nap before leaving he knew in his heart Hermione and Ron would have to come. He wouldn't be able to do it without them.

The Burrow had always held a spot in Harry's heart, it was his first _real _home in the sense that a family who cared about him lived there, and they let him stay there too. It surprised Harry that the Burrow looked little different from when he had last been there a few years ago. He thought that because of the war it would be darker, duller, somehow have less colour and life to it just because he felt that way. As soon as the knight bus pulled up the Burrow Harry smiled to himself, he just couldn't help it. He had caught the knight bus much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin. _How dare he think he can waltz the streets in the middle of war! _Yet Harry didn't care. He worried of course that he might upset the Weasley's, but since Dumbledore's death Harry had somewhat accepted his fate, his purpose, and because of this he just wasn't afraid.

"HARRY" a voice screamed from the front door. Before he knew it a body had been hurled at him. Harry gasped in surprise but grinned when he saw Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Hey Hermione" Harry replied into her hair. He glanced over her shoulder and saw Ron and Ginny standing in the doorway smiling at them, Ron's expression held a little more annoyance than his sisters did. Harry, noticing, smiled at Ron and let go of Hermione.

He made his way inside and noticed the slightly wary looks he was receiving from Ron and Hermione, and the suspicious ones they were all getting from Ginny. They sat on the couches in the living room and for a moment Harry felt as if he was about to be interrogated. "When's the wedding? Tomorrow right?" Harry broke the silence that had been threatening to burst.

"Yeah" Ron replied slowly, "Mum's in hysterics and Fleur won't shut up!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. "Though you see, Ron doesn't really mind because Fleur keeps coming into the room half dressed going 'Does this look ok?' and of course Ron being speechless doesn't reply then Fleur thinks she looks terrible"

Ron clamped a hand over his sister's mouth and flushed. "Ginny's just jealous because she isn't maid of honour, Fleur's sister is instead"

Harry laughed and then turned to Hermione who had remained quite silent. She was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. It quite clearly told Harry that she wanted to talk to him later.

They joked around for a while and Harry felt as if they were skirting the subject of their future's, of Hogwarts and primarily of Dumbledore's death and what it meant. Eventually they got onto a topic that brought upon the tone of the time. Hermione had been sitting quietly all night but as they sat at the kitchen table she said, "I've been thinking about Malfoy". This line in it's own caused Ron to spit out his milkshake, and Ginny to narrow her eyes darkly. Hermione put up a hand to stop Ron protesting. "No really, I mean, I just wonder…" she trailed off with a distant look in her eyes.

Harry didn't know exactly what Hermione was thinking but he had a pretty good idea because over the last week he had also been replaying that night in his mind, and pondering over Draco's involvement, and Snapes. Harry put a hand over her's and looked at Ron and Ginny. "I know what Hermione means; I've told you what I saw and how he acted. I think there is more to Malfoy than we see."

Ron scoffed and answered, "Oh yeah so your saying what? That we should treat him better? That if we saw him in the street we shouldn't kill him?"

Ron's last line snuck through Harry's thoughts as he tried to sleep later that night,

_If Snape hadn't killed him we all know Malfoy would have done it in the end…_

As Harry sat on a folding white chair watching Fleur glide down the aisle Harry felt a small sense of responsibility. He watched as she smiled lovingly at Bill, whose scars had faded to some degree, but he's face still was a reminder of that night. It was scenes like this, scenes of love, which Dumbledore had fought for, and it was what he must fight for. Despite knowing about Voldemort for the past six years, and worrying about him for the past two Harry had never stopped to think what the world would be like with him in power. There was no way he could guess. But he assumed beautiful white weddings would never be allowed.

Harry stood staring at the pink fluffy cakes piled high on the table. He wanted to eat one, but was afraid of toppling the pile.

"I'm sure they are much better eaten rather than stared at" Hermione interrupted his thoughts, a small smile on her lips.

Harry roughly picked one up and glanced at her. "You look nice" he complimented, laughing as she blushed.

"Do you think?" she whispered, casting an odd look over to Ron.

Leaning in a little closer Harry answered, "I'm sure Ron thinks so"

Hermione hit his arm lightly, and then a more serious expression covered her face. "I've been meaning to talk to you, about the Horcruxes…"

Harry silenced her. "Not here"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Now though Harry, I've been thinking and you've been avoiding me so I want to talk now"

Harry nodded and dragged her inside the burrow, up the stairs and into the room she shared with Ginny.

"Ok, talk" Harry said sitting down on Ginny's bed.

Hermione coughed and did as he said. "Well, I've been thinking that with the locket the best way to find out who stole it is to see if there is anyone with similar initials around the time of his first reign."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her and said. "I think so too, but I think we can narrow it down more than that. You didn't see all the memories that I did last year with Dumbledore and you don't know Riddle as well as I do."

"Riddle?" Hermione asked her eyebrows raised.

Harry snorted. "Dumbledore called him that. He hated it"

Hermione fidgeted on her bed. "Har…" she spoke but was interrupted by him. "No Hermione, I don't want to talk about him. I'm not sulking, I'm not depressed, I'm determined Hermione."

Hermione looked him in the eyes and gave a short nod. "So what do you think then? How can we narrow it down?"

"You want to go _where_!" Mrs. Weasley demanded wielding a kitchen knife.

It was the day after the wedding and Ron, having been filled in on the plan, had told his mum that they planned to go to Hogwarts early to do 'research', but that none of them expected to return for their seventh year.

"You expect me to let you return to Hogwarts to do _research _by yourselves when it's not as protected when I won't even let you return to finish your schooling?" she continued, an incredulous look upon her face.

Harry stopped Ron by placing a hand on his chest.

"Mrs. Weasley with all due respect you can't stop Hermione or myself from doing this, and to stop Ron from helping us is unfair to him and to our friendship" Harry reasoned, earning an impressed look from Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley's gaze softened and she nodded. "I know dear, but this war is not just yours Harry, you are still a child and we will still protect you."

Harry smirked slightly. "Yes Mrs. Weasley." He then paused for a moment and gazed at her, "…but technically I am almost an adult anyway"

Molly Weasley had always been reluctant to let her children leave home and even more so if they were doing something risky. When young Harry Potter had walked into their lives 5 years ago she had never expected to become so attached to him. But as he stood defiantly in front of her, eyes hardened with determination, but expression soft and understanding she felt some sort of _motherly _pride. But she couldn't let them all go. Not now. Not in this time. They were _children. _

"Arthur!" Molly demanded, turning around to her husband, "Back me up! They are not to leave the burrow! It is unsafe!"

Arthur Weasley sat in his chair watching the scene with interest. Despite never having the same opportunities as other men, Arthur Weasley was an intelligent, perceptive man. He could see the responsibility these three held and who was he to stop them?

Standing up to face his son, but more to face Harry, he held out a hand. Harry glanced at it, unsure, before firmly shaking it.

"Look after my son"

Harry nodded, calmly ignoring the irritated look on Ron's face.

"I will"

"Arthur!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, flinging the knife dangerously close to his face. Arthur wiped his forehead heatedly, "Now see here Molly…"

Harry watched, amused, knowing they were in the clear.

"Well…" Harry said slowly, turning to face Ron and Hermione, "I guess were off in the morning then!"

"Off" came an annoyed voice from the doorway. Harry froze and looked at Ginny, her face flushed with anger. She stormed into the room and poked Harry hard in the chest.

"I just _knew _you lot would try something like this!"

"Ginny, now see here…" Harry began, oddly copying Mr. Weasley's words.

"NO!" Ginny demanded causing Ron and Hermione to scuttle out of the room. "Not only do I have to put up with you ending our relationship because you think I'm in too much danger, but you have to take away my best friend and my brother as well! Don't think you can just waltz out of here without me coming with you!"

"Erm…" Harry began, annoyed at himself for suddenly becoming speechless.

Ginny stood, although much shorter, in front of him, eyes flashing with anger. Harry hesitated for a moment and studied her face; he just couldn't bear to put her though so much pain, but it was better than risking her life.

"No Ginny, no. You're not coming with us! I know I can't stop you but I'm telling you here and now if you follow us, if you come when I've specifically told you not to there is no way I am _ever _going to forgive you for that!"

Ginny snorted. "What? I don't need your permission! You may be the boy – who – lived Harry but you cannot tell what to do and what to not do!"

"Ginny…" Harry warned.

She pushed him, hard. "Look here Harry this is _not _just about you! I want to go with you because I lo…because I do, but I also want to go because I want to help, I want to protect my family, my friends, my peers! You may have more responsibility than me but you can't do it by yourself!"

Harry eyed her, his stomach churning. "But I can damn well try"

Ginny glared at him, tears threatening to fall. She gave him one last look and stalked out of the room.

Harry watched her go, and he didn't move until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing Mate" Ron said softly.

Harry shrugged it off and said coldly, "Did I?" Before storming out the other side of the room.

Ron shared a glance with Hermione who looked worried but placed a hand on Ron's to tell him it would all work out.

Review's make me happy J


End file.
